Previously, many types of receiver hitches have been used to provide an effective means for attaching a trailer using a ball mount and hitch ball onto a conventional pick up truck or other similar vehicle.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. NumberInventorIssue Date5,149,122HelberSep. 22, 19925,620,198BorchersApr. 15, 19975,873,594Mc Coy et al.Feb. 23, 19996,139,042TetrickOct. 31. 20006,173,984KayJan. 16, 20016,578,864Mc Coy et al.Jun. 17, 20036,601,868Mc Coy et al.Aug. 5, 2003
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,122 discloses an adjustable hitch assembly with a receiver unit slideably engaged with connector arms. The connector arms are in turn slideably engaged with a vertical attachment post by means of a coupler that enables the hitch to be adjusted in three dimensions. Readjustment is accomplished with fasteners attaching the assembly together. Preformed hole patterns in a set of flanges and an arm of the connector accommodate standard hole patterns in the vehicle frame rails fitting most commercially available vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,198 discloses a protective collar for installation on a receiver box and a trailer hitch receiver for a vehicle. The trailer hitch receiver has a central frame member and vehicle mounting brackets. The receiver box is mounted to the frame member and includes a cavity adapted to receive a hitch bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,594 discloses is for a hitch bar for a trailer hitch assembly formed from an elongated bar with a notched proximal end and a mounting rack carried on the distal end. The notch reduces the stiffness of the elongated bar, thereby allowing the bar to deflect and absorb a portion of the reaction load and redistributes the load in the hitch box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,042 discloses a carrier frame for a spring cushion truck hitch. The frame includes side mounting brackets and a transverse load-resisting bar connected between the mounting brackets. The carrier frame can be removed from the hitch and the hitch re-used in a truck having a different configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,984 discloses a hitch having a frame with transversely extending tubular structural members forming a dual tow bar receiver with mating dual towbar inserts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,864 discloses a trailer hitch receiver which consists of a main frame member, a hitch receiver box carried on the main frame member, and a pair of opposed mounting brackets. Each of the brackets contains a series of apertures for securing the mounting brackets to the main frame that is defined in two separate positions that share a set common of holes. The mounting brackets may be mounted in an inboard or outboard position for a particular application.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,868 discloses a continuation of the above listed U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,864 which is basically the same with the addition of method claims including the same construction processes as the apparatus claims.